eordafandomcom-20200215-history
The Jayanesian Trade Node
The Republic of Jayanesia and the Trade Node The Jayanesian Trade Node was originally contested waters between the Republic of Jayanesia and Farand. The waters in the area were contested between Jayanesia and several smaller countries. In 1589, Jayanesia declared war upon the several small states attempting to assert its dominance over the waters and the surrounding land. Jayanesia had plans to build several canals in the area as it just completed several canals inside Jayanesian lands linking the body of water. Farand essentially became the war leader to "protect" the smaller countries in what is now known as "The War of Lout Mantap" or "The War of the Steady Sea," named after the body of water where most fighting took place. The War of Lout Mantap In 1590 AE, several countries contested the area including Farand and other small countries. At this time Farand once connected to Jayanesia by land, so land battles were frequent in what is now The Republic of Nao's land. The Farand Navy attempted to blockade the canals in Lout Mantap, but the Jayanesian Navy managed to hold Farand off until reinforcements came through the newly built canals. After a series of naval battles the Jayanesian Navy ultimately came out on top and proceeded to blockade Farands' allies ports and Farand's ports. After this Jayanesian troops pushed through the border and quickly pushed deep into Farand territory. 5 years into the war, Jayanesia and Farand were at a stalemate in what is the current Farand borders. By 1595, Farand had surrendered. The terms of the peace forced Farand to release Nao and acknowledged Lout Mantap as Jayanesian waters and the current canal areas as Jayanesian lands. Funding and construction for the Trade Node Jayanesia was ready to build the canals in all aspects except funding. Funding was not achieved until 1605 AE, when Arcas and Nyssa agreed to help fund the project. The details were completed in 1606, with the following: * The Republic of Jayanesia, or its successor state, shall get full military control over the canals. * Arcas and Nyssa shall get 30 percent of the profits for 60 years after the canals are completed. * Arcas and Nyssa get a 75 percent discount on trade shipping through the country, or free if they leave with a full cargo of Jayanesian goods for 60 years after the completion of the canals. * Arcas and Nyssa get a 25 percent discount on trade shipping through the canals after the 60 years is up, or a 35 percent discount if they leave with a full cargo of Jayanesian goods. Through many grueling years of construction the canals were finally completed in 1622 and began accepting Cargo Freighters later in the year. The first military vessels to cross through the Trade Node were Jayanesian Military warships in 1625. The Trade Node Today Today, the trade node is still fully controlled by Jayanesia and has gone through 20 years of service. The current contract between Jayanesia, Arcas and Nyssa is set to expire in 1682 AE. The Canals play a crucial part in world politics for Jayanesia and makes a significant amount of money aswell as making Jayanesia a large trade hub between East and West. Several countries have stated they wished for a treaty barring Jayanesia from having the ability to block off the canal as they wish, but so far no proposals have gained much ground Analysts expect the canals will need to be refit and expanded by 1700 AE, but probably a few years before. The canal system was originally run by the Jayanesian Naval Command, but was shifted to the JTB (Jayanesian Trade Bureau) in 1628. Random searches are permitted to search for several outlawed items. Under The Jayanesian Maritime Law of 1594 and the Maritime Protection Act of 1599, all ships within Jayanesian waters may be seized at any time with a warrant.